Pups Save Tyler
This is a Story made By '''TylerLove''sjen And Chaseisonthecase Next Story: Pups Save Zuma ''' Dirge: Hey Tyler Lets Go to The Park. Tyler: Ok lets get Chase and we will Go Dirge: Oh he Might Be Training today Tyler: Oh For What? Dirge: How would how i know i'm not a Police pup Tyler: Oh right let's Go. Dirge: Ok They go to the Park Dirge: Why would you i... Rubble: Hi Tyler: Oh hi Rubble Whats Up? Rubble: I'm actually Reconstruting the park so it's technically closed Tyler: Oh now what Dirge? Dirge: Hmmm Tyler: Let's go play Dirge: Where? Tyler: In the lookout? Dirge: Ok They get to The lookout Tyler: what to do hmmm Dirge: Who is that? Tyler: I don't know Dirge: Is that? Jen: Why hi mutt hi Tyler Tyler: Oh no not you Dirge: I'm not a mutt i'm a Bule Heeler Jen: Oh im Sorry i love you Tyler: huh is she ok? Dirge: ? Jen: I missed you it's me your Owner Dirge: I'm not your Owner my last Owner was Andrew Jen: Oh i was his Mom Dirge: No.... Jen: Fine puts Tyler to Sleep Tyler: (zzz) Jen: Bye Mutt Dirge: I'm not a Mutt! Jen You don't want to save Tyler he's your Buddy Dirge: Yes But....... Jen: But what you and him got in a fight? Dirge: No....... Jen: Awwwww Well Bye Puppy Dirge: Wait before you go Jen: Yes? Dirge: (locks Down the lookout With A button) Jen: Why did you do that? Dirge: So you Coudn't get out Jen: Fine Take Tyler Bye Dirge: Bye Tyler: (Zzz) Dirge: Tyler? Tyler: Huh Dirge? Dirge: Are you ok? Tyler: Yes Dirge: Um Are you a Vampire Tyler? Tyler: No Why? Dirge: Oh Never mind then no reson looks Scared Tyler: Dirge You ok bud? Dirge: Yes i will be night Tyler: Night Bud Dirge: Runs away form home Tyler: licks his Lips looks At Chase Chase: Hi Tyler Tyler: Oh hi Chase licks his lips Chase: You ok buddy? Tyler: Yes look over there Chase: Does so Rubble: hi Tyler hi Chase Tyler: thinking on no Rubble Chase: hi Rubble Rubble: Ryder needs you for something Chase: Oh ok bye Tyler Tyler: Bye Chase Rubble: What Where you Doing with Chase? Tyler: Playing Tag ???: i will see you soon my Love '''Back With Dirge Dirge:: Why Will he Try to Bite Me? Smoky: I dont know why Dirge: Jen did something to him Smoky: i know but what? Dirge: We Will Find Out Smoky: Oh ok lets go. Back With Vamp Tyler Tyler: Tag your it Rubble Rubble: You better Run im Comeing For you Tyler: falls ow! Rubble: You Ok buddy Tyler Gets his Fargs out Yes i am Rubble: Oh ok Thats Good im happy Tyler: Hey Look over there Rubble: does so Zuma: Hey Tyler Tyler: Oh Come on Zuma: Dude you ok Tyler: No im not ok i was Trying to Bite Rubble to Suck his Blood Rubble: What! Tyler: I'm sorry bud i Need it im a vamp Rubble: Ahhhh (runs Away) Tyler: Flys for Him Rubble: Tyler no (hits Him with a book) Tyler: Ow (zzz) Zuma You ok dude Rubble: Yes Tyler tryed to suck my Blood Why? Zuma: I dont know Rubble: We better get out of here They Run Away Chase: Hi Guys Zuma: Dude Tyler Is trying to suck blood Chase: What our kitty buddy Rubble: Yes We Need help Chase Chase: Ok i will help Arf Net Tyler: Wakes Up huh Chase Chase: Im sorry Tyler but Rubble and Zuma said That you where Sucking Blood Tyler: Gives Chase Kitten Eyes Meow Chase: Not Going to work on me Tyler Sorry Tyler: Let me out of here Now!!!! Matt: Baby im here gets him Out Tyler:Thx baby Let's Go They Get Out Chase: No Tyler Tyler And Matt Flys Away Dirge: No Chase Where is Tyler going? Chase: I Dont Know Dirge: I know where he is Going Back with Jen Jen: Why Hi Tyler you done it Tyler: No they Will not let me bite Any of them Jen: its Fine Tyler: But we need Blood Back with Dirge Dirge: I Found Him Chase: Let's Go Save him Dirge: Here put this on it will Help You Chase: What is it Dirge: Its A Box it will help us Get inside Chase:Ok Lets Go Dirge There he is Tyler Sees Dirge And Chase Why hi There Dirge: Use The box Chase: Uses The box Tyler: Noooooo Dirge: Nice Job Jen: No Tyler. Dirge: Its Over Jen Jen: Oh That's What you Think Dirge: What do you mean Jen: I Give Tyler A Spell That makes Him a Vampie forever Dirge: No The End Find out in Pups Save Zuma if Tyler gets back to himself Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Characters Category:TylerLovesJen/Chaseisonthecase